escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
Acevona Sumner
Basics Journal: pages-of-ash Mun: Halo Played by: Felicity Jones Bio Character Name: Acevona Sumner Gender: Female Age/Birthday: 22, December 15, 1977 Sexual orientation : Straight House Affiliation: Slytherin Other Affiliation(s): Moonwatchers (unknown to anyone but other 'watchers), Prefect Family: Eleanor and Bastian Dorny (parents, deceased) Blood Ancestry: Pureblood Physical Description: Acevona stands 5'8", with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She tends toward robes when she's on the wizard side of things, though she's remarkably adept at dressing like a Muggle for ventures into the other side of things. Personality // Mental State: Acevona was sorted into Slytherin because she fit the ambitious qualification - and the sly one. She's something of a 'people person' with a natural charisma and an easy-going charm, but she can be very serpentine in nature. Young as she is, she's still learning how to play people without them catching on that they're being played, but she's learning fairly well. As a 'watcher, albeit a 'new generation' one, she's out to rid the world of Dark Wizards and Fenrir's sort of werewolves. Given her House in Hogwarts, she is something of an information-gathering sort - she knows a bit more of who's who and who's up to what, and no one thinks twice about her venturing into Slytherin-alumni centric places or moving in Pureblood circles. She does keep to herself a bit, revealing little of herself and even less of her motives and motivations, preferring to let others do the talking while she does the listening. Strengths: Her observation skills make her a valuable asset to the 'watchers. She is also fairly well versed in defensive magic and ways to recognize a werewolf. She can also do that potion thing pretty well - on certain sorts, anyway. She does tend to focus more on poisons and healing potions than any other sort. Weaknesses: None, she's awesome. She can't transfigure worth a damn. She's allergic to strawberries. She's a Pureblood Slytherin, so she's got biases to deal with, even though she's not a typical snake. Magical Specialties: Potions and healing spells. Acevona is training with the 'watchers as a poisons mistress, which gives her a solid background in potions to make the poisons, and healing to cure herself when she experiments with them. Defensive magic and healing charms as well. Classes Taken: Charms (1-7), herbology (1-7), transfiguration (1-5), potions (1-7), History of Magic (1-5), ancient runes (5-7), Muggle studies (4-5), Astronomy (1-3), Divination (3-4), CMoC (5-7), DADA (1-7) Role in War: Acevona was primarily working underground with the Moonwatchers, focusing on the weres. She spent a lot of time lurking around the seedier bars and whatnot, listening when she could to report her findings back to the 'watchers. When her father was killed in a skirmish early on in the war, Acevona went to a very dark (mental) place. That action orphaned her, and nearly broke Isaac who lost his wife in the same skirmish. Isaac 'adopted' Ace in a manner of speaking, though after the war, he left the country to deal with his grief on his own. Acevona was once again left to her own devices, though somewhat stronger for the experience. Determined to keep anything like the war from happening again, she kept the spirit of the 'watchers alive, even as what was left of the group disbanded. Current Political Affiliation: Publicly, she's relatively neutral and tries to avoid political discussions. Privately, she's very much a blood traitor.